¡Caliente!
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Inglaterra estaba harto de las naciones ¿Y qué ahora tuviera que calentarle la cama a un mimado estadounidense? ¡Eso es mucho! UsUk -fail summary-


****Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Inglaterra estaba harto de las naciones ¿Y qué ahora tuviera que calentarle la cama a un mimado estadounidense? ¡Eso es mucho! UsUk -fail summary-

Personajes: Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra), Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos)

**¡Caliente!**

Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche en Inglaterra, y el representando de dicho país, Arthur Kirkland estaba más que exhausto ¿Por qué rayos le había tocado a él presidir la reunión? De todos los benditos países… Y pensar que tenía que aguantar una semana a una panda de países inútiles que seguramente solo pensaban en atacarlo.

Las naciones se quedaban en el hotel Holiday Inn, pero ni así se les ocurría dejar de joderlo, pues se les había ocurrido la "brillante" (Nótese el sarcasmo) idea de que podían llamarlo a su residencia a la hora que quisieran para pedir cosas en lugar de la recepción del hotel. Cosas como: "Quiero pasta~" "¡Aquí faltan tomates, maldición!" "¡Mi cuarto parece un templo! ¿Te burlas de mí, aru? ¡Ven a quitar todo esto!" "¿Por qué no hay vodka en el mini bar?... kolkolkolkol" "Arthur–san… ¿No podría conseguir una mejor conexión a internet? Onegai…" "Mon ami~ ¿Por qué no tienes ninguna película 'interesante' en el menú~?" "¡Iggy! ¡En la cocina solo hay comida vomitiva! ¿Puedes conseguirle una buena hamburguesa al Hero?" "Inglaterra… ¿Podrías traer otra almohada a mi cuarto para Italia?" "¡Quiero churros! Fusososo~" "Etto… Inglaterra, soy Canadá, llamé para comentarte que olvidaste conseguirme un cuarto…" inundaron su teléfono en forma de mensajes de texto y llamadas.

¿Qué hizo él? ¿Ignorarlos, mandarlos al demonio y continuar relajado en su cómoda camita? Qué más quisiera… Pero con todos esos tipos en Manchester era peligroso hacer algo así. Por lo que… Allá va él, el tonto que lo tenían de changuito haciendo lo que todos querían ¡Pero ya verían ellos cuando les tocara! ¡No tendría compasión! ¡Los maldeciría a todos! ¡Vudú de ser necesario!

Ya había pasado una hora maldiciendo entre dientes en su cama, cerrando con fuerza los ojos como si pudiera desconectarse así del mundo, ya se estaba empezando a dormir, sus parpados así como su expresión se relajaban dejando que Morfeo lo acunara tratando de consolarlo y llevarlo al mundo de los sueños donde se encontraba en el pasado con un pequeño estadounidense que le repetía "Inglatewa, i love you" Oh si… Sus sueños eran el infinito paraíso para su cansada mente que había soportado más de los años que debería.

De pronto una graciosa melodía empezó a escucharse en lo que pequeñas lucecitas se encendían y apagaban al ritmo. "Kyou mo ame, Kinou mo ame, Kitto ashita mo ame dakedo, Kasa wo sasanai~" **(*)**

El inglés volvió a fruncir el ceño con enojo mientras palmeaba su mesita de noche para cortar, pero apenas lo hacía su teléfono celular volvía a sonar de forma estridente y jodidamente molesta.

— ¡! —Tenía ganas de gritar montonera de cosas que solo había dicho durante su época de piratería, sin embargo, logró aguantarse al enterrar su cabeza contra la almohada soltando un gemido de frustración—"¿Quién &%#% será?"—Pensó revisando la pantalla y queriendo lanzar el aparato contra la pared al reconocer el número— ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, git? —Preguntó entre dientes atendiendo.

— ¡Hola Iggy! —Saludó como si no fuera más de media noche ni hubiera notado el tono de 'morirás pronto…' de su ex tutor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Repitió frotándose los ojos que le ardían por el sueño.

—Estaba muy heroicamente acostándome en la cama del hotel… Y no, no tenía miedo por la película de terror que acabo de ver—Inglaterra rodó los ojos— ¡Pero la cama está muy fría! ¡Has algo Iggy!

—Se acabaron las mantas térmicas…—Respondió a punto de colgar.

—No quiero una cama fría—Lloriqueó el americano—Por favor Iggy~ ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! —El pobre británico tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oreja porque empezaba a darle un dolor de cabeza terrible, usualmente se dormía a las nueve de la noche (Nueve y media a más tardar) pero este mínimo desvelo empezaba a fastidiarle y ponerlo tsundere al máximo.

—"Cálmate Arthur…"—Se dijo tratando de respirar hondo—"Si le gritas todo lo que quieres gritarle te va a invadir…"—Luego de unos segundos había logrado relajarse lo suficiente y volvió a poner su aparato en el oído, pero Alfred continuaba suplicando— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Voy a calentar tu fucking cama pero como me vuelvas a pedir aunque sea un vaso de agua te voy a castrar! —Gritó al agotarse su "extensa" paciencia mientras apretaba el botón para cortar el teléfono y se levantaba de la cama a caminar hasta su armario ¿Quería que calentara su cama? ¡Por la reina que eso haría!

Mientras tanto cierto americanito lleno de colesterol esperaba a su antiguo mentor en la habitación número cincuenta del hotel Holiday Inn abrazado a una almohada y mirando a todos lados de manera paranoica con todas las benditas luces encendidas de forma que prácticamente se podía ver desde el espacio exterior. Caminaba en círculos por el cuarto cual león enjaulado, era seguro que prontamente haría un agujero y caería en el piso de abajo ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Su casa no debía estar muy lejos… ¿O sí? Dio un pequeño suspiro y se sentó en el suelo alfombrado sin quitar los ojos de cada uno de los rincones oscuros ¿Quién lo había mandado a ver "Entre las sombras"? **(**)** ¡Nadie! De hecho, le advirtieron que no la viera… Seguro eso fue lo que lo sedujo, ahora por eso miraba todas y cada una de las superficies oscuras y les veía formas de personas conocidas… ¡¿Por qué mierda no llegaba Arthur? De pronto el sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿Quién es? —Gritó, sin el valor de acercarse a ver por la mirilla.

—Solo soy yo… Maldito mocoso emancipado ¡Cómo no me abras la puerta me voy! —Volvió a respirar con normalidad al escuchar la "dulce" voz del inglés fuera del cuarto, se levantó sin apartar la vista de las sombras y le abrió la puerta.

— ¡Hola I…! —Pero su saludo se quedó en eso al darse cuenta de la apariencia del mayor.

Inglaterra llevaba un trajecito completamente blanco con el logo del hotel en un lado, completamente forrado en tela de polar blanca, con unos pequeños zapatitos suaves que llegaban a parecer pantuflas, unos guantes ocultando sus manos y un sombrero blanco de los que se usaban para dormir en las películas estadounidenses. En suma, parecía un pequeño osito de peluche para abrazar ¡Era una monada!

—Iggy~ ¿Qué llevas puesto? —Preguntó estallando en una risotada el menor haciendo que el británico se colorara.

—Pediste un calentador de cama ¿O no? —Bajó la mirada muy sonrosado y con el ceño perfectamente fruncido de tal forma que lo que más se podía ver en su cara eran sus cejas, Alfred mientras tanto se quedó mirando con los ojos brillantes el cuerpecito del más bajo— ¿Qué me ves? —Se movió incomodo por el recorrido de los ojos del americano.

—Es que con ese traje tan suavecito me dan ganas de abrazarte—Rió, acercándose lentamente para lograr su cometido, pero un golpe del sonrosado "peluche" lo distanció.

—Atrás de la raya que voy a trabajar…—Lo apartó bruscamente mientras abría la cama del hotel y se metía dentro dando un respingo al reconocer que estaba verdaderamente helada—Fucking git…—Murmuraba insultos entre dientes.

—… ¿Se supone que tú me mantendrás calentito durante la noche? —Preguntó tratando de esconder la sonrisa que le brotó y con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo.

— ¡N–no! —Tartamudeó enojado— ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre? —Gruñó volteándose para darle la espalda al americano, poco a poco la cama empezaba a entibiarse—Solo voy a estar unos minutos… Lo suficiente para que se caliente.

—Entonces… Tú viniste… ¿Para que yo estuviera caliente en la cama? —Sonrió ampliamente ante el doble sentido de la frase dicha.

—No, vine para que no te acostaras en una cama fría—Aclaró sintiendo que su cuerpo subía de temperatura por su sangre que circulaba a velocidad luz de la vergüenza.

—Oh bueno…—Rió levemente Estados Unidos, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su ex tutor estaba (Convenientemente) dentro de su cama con un atuendo muy mono—Mientras tanto voy a ver televisión—Tomó el control y encendió buscando algún canal donde hubiera algo que le interesara, cuando de pronto llegó a un canal infantil—Que extraño… Se me hace conocido—Susurró evitando cambiarlo, justo cuando se empezó a escuchar una relajante música y salían todos los animalitos a despedirse de los niños.

El inglés ya iba a salir de la cama, pues le parecía que ya estaba por demás lo suficientemente tibia, pero apenas trató de levantarse le vino una corriente de aire helado que casi lo causó una pulmonía ¡Hacía un fucking frío terrible! Sin más volvió a arroparse lo mejor que pudo sintiendo con agrado el material térmico de su trajecito blanco y las frazadas. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco a pesar de que hacía lo posible para mantenerse despierto, abría sus orbes a más no poder pero volvían a cerrarse, sentía los ojos desorbitados y todo lo veía borroso ¡Pero tenía que resistir! De la nada la musiquita del televisor empezó a inundarlo y esta vez sí que no podía evitarlo ¡A la mierda todo! Si Alfred quería dormir… ¡Entonces que ese fucking git se acostara en el suelo o en el sillón! Porque ahora sí que no lo sacaba nadie…

—Ohh... Ya recuerdo—Sonrió el estadounidense—Fue el primer programa infantil de la televisión… No es tan viejo como Iggy pero si tiene sus buenos años—Rió esperando la queja de su ex tutor de haberlo escuchado, pero en lugar de eso no se hoyó nada— ¿Iggy? —Apagó el televisor y se levantó del suelo para mirar sobre la cama.

Que adorable escena es con la que se encontró, pues el "pequeño" Inglaterra estaba aovillado en la cama para darse calor y con una hermosa expresión de serenidad que le agrandó la sonrisa al menor.

—"Y ahora… ¿Dónde duermo yo?"—Sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente ante la tentadora oferta de dormir calientito y acurrucado a un muy lindo (Y sexy~) británico.

Estados Unidos no se hizo problema y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar con unos boxers con estampado de su banderita querida, dejó a Texas en una mesita de noche cercana, se metió a la cama que estaba confortablemente tibia y se abrazó al mayor pasando las manos por su estómago debajo de la tela provocando un estremecimiento en Arthur por la diferencia de temperaturas. Alfred cerró los ojos y se acabó de acurrucar sintiendo como rápidamente se adormecía…

Definitivamente tenía que dejarles una muy buena propina a todos los funcionarios de ese hotel, ¡Pues había obtenido el mejor calentador de camas que hubiera tenido nunca!

–**Fin–**

**(*) Es la canción del CD de Inglaterra, Pub and Go, solo que me he saltado la presentación de Inglaterra.**

**(**) Película inexistente (En terror) creada en un momento de nula inspiración.**

Es que leí la noticia y casi me dio algo xDD no pude evitar reírme y me llegó enseguida la idea a la cabeza… (Aunque pienso que debería probar escribir con parejas más Crack)

En la noticia hablaban exactamente del hotel mencionado y en la foto salía la gente con un traje como el de Iggy =P

Eso es todo n.n saludos!

**PD: –Se ve un anuncio pegado en la nada– "TheFannishaUsui está trabajando y remodelando para ustedes"**


End file.
